Samad
"Anubis, My Lord, know that I hold you in the favor of Balance." ~Samad Samad is an ancient Egyptian spirit that resided in the Tomb of Secrets, of the place where the Tome of Secrets was used to create the Seven Golden Items of the Secrets. He is the only person that Life and Death has blessed to live on as a spirit to continue, Anubis had allowed this, to do his job in protecting the Seven Golden Items. In essence, his first priority is to hand each item to a new owner, his second is retrieve the item if they are to die. Samad also has to deal with a big problem of his own, two extra personalities in his mind(s), which became their own 'spirit' of sorts, created when he became a spirit upon touching two of the Secret's Golden Items. Personality Samad has a personality problem on his hands, in the sense that he has three different minds working in his head all at once. The first is what he was like when alive, being a calm individual that did what his job was required. Upon becoming a spirit, and touching the Golden Scales, a piece of his personality broke off in his mind, giving birth to a new persona. This one being rude, condecending, and malicious. This personality would constantly get in the way, using any form of malicious intent to gain control of all of the Secret items. Upon touching the Golden Key, it would unlock a nicer half of Samad's personality. Kind, uplifting, and pleasant, this personality would combat the other personality; resulting in a constant mind battle within Samad's head. In this sense, the broken pieces of Samad's personality are always at war with one another, and grow more powerful if near the item that had separated them from his full mind in the first place. He must constantly go forth to suppress both of the powerful persona's in the hopes that he can do his job as the protector of the Seven Golden Items of the Secrets. But even then, suppressing the persona's in his mind becomes a difficult process to do, as sometimes, when wrestling within his mind, one of the persona's will take over for however long they can. This normally ends out in strange silence with Samad or, depending on which personality, either an insult, a rude gesture, and some sick joke, or an overbearing caring side, with a deep compassion to help others. Samad holds his alignment to Anubis only, though he is grateful for Life and Death allowing him to continue to live as a spirit to guard the Secret Items, an honor above all in his opinion. Samad, as such, takes his job very seriously, and when the balance of power with the Secret Golden Items shakes and quakes, he will appear to correct that very problem that arose. The outcome of solving the problem merely is judged by Samad himself, whom believes that Anubis himself is very proud of him, due to the Egyptian deity not stopping his progress with his work. As such, every time he is doing his work, he tends to point out it is all for the honor of Anubis. Appearance Samad is dressed very much like a Secret, save for that he normally does not wear his hood, which is supposed to cover his short black hair, the color of the cloak being a grey-green. He has soft, tan shoes and the deepest of blue eyes; though they appear clouded over as well as without pupils, due to his demise when he died long ago. Powers *Possession *Divided Mind *Memory Traversing *Divine Judgement Era I Black Wings Era II Category:TheSecret1070 Category:True Neutral Category:Deceased Characters